Crave You
by seasidehearts
Summary: Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you. (Sokai. One-shot.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song "Crave You" by Flight Facilities which this fic is inspired by.**

oxo  
Crave You  
oxo

She'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. But for as long as she could remember, he seemed to go out of his way to ignore her feelings. Kairi had even gone so far as to try and abandon most of her tomboy ways in order to seem more attractive to him to no avail. While it may have started out as an act, Kairi eventually did embrace some of her new found femininity while finding ways to reincorporate her tomboyish-ness.

Even though _he_ didn't notice, it was obvious that all of the other guys did. At first, she denied them all in hopes that he would eventually come along. When he didn't, she decided that maybe dating someone else would make him jealous.

But still, nothing. She was back to square one.

"Hey, Kairi. You wanted to talk?" She watched Sora walk from the dock over to where she sat on the beach of the play island. While Kairi had changed into a purple tank top and shorts, Sora still wore his school uniform consisting of a white short sleeved shirt and blue plaid pants.

She stared down at her feet, wiggling her toes in the sand, "Yeah." She was extremely nervous and unsure of whether this was the right thing to do or not, but she was so frustrated that she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to know.

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully as he sat down next to her.

Her heart rate picking up, she lifted her knees and loosely hugged them as she jumped right to the point, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be more than just friends?"

She heard Sora almost jump in surprise, his voice nervous, "W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while…" Kairi started, her voice quiet, "And I've tried to be subtle about it but nothing worked. So now I'm asking you directly."

Sora blinked his eyes curiously as he racked his mind, thinking over time he had spent with Kairi and admitted honestly, "I didn't notice at all. Wow… I guess I really am clueless."

"A little bit." Kairi joked.

Smiling, Sora continued, "I've thought about it for a while now, too. I just didn't think you were interested at all. Riku told me otherwise, but I didn't listen. And I definitely thought any chance I had left was done when you started dating that guy."

"Hope…" Kairi acknowledged, frowning, "He's a nice guy, but that was a mistake. I said yes because I thought I couldn't wait anymore."

"So you didn't—" Sora began to ask but was cut off.

"No. I tried to like him as more than just a friend but it just wasn't happening. Of course, we're not even friends now… but who can blame him. I wouldn't want to be friends with me either if I were him." She rested her chins on top of her knees, staring out into the ocean.

The brunette stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Well, yeah, he's hurt… just give it time and I'm sure you can be friends."

She forced a smile, "Maybe. I just wish I would have waited."

"Even if you did, I still might not have caught on." Sora smiled and gently touched her shoulder. Finally, she locked eyes with him as he said, "If you weren't so frustrated, you wouldn't have come to me like this. So maybe it was supposed to happen this way."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Kairi asked, "So you believe in fate and that sort of stuff?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I mean, everything that happens to us makes us who we are. We learn from the mistakes and from the things that we do right. So, even if it's indirectly, everything happens for a reason." Sora explained, his eyes mainly focused out on the water but occasionally darted back to observe Kairi's reaction.

"Hmm… I guess that's true." She nodded, stretching out her legs and letting them fall back onto the sand.

"So you don't believe in it?" He questioned back, his attention on her.

Kairi smiled, "Well, I didn't. But maybe you can convince me otherwise." She slid closer to him.

"I'll try." Sora replied, unsure of what she was doing. Receiving a blank stare in response, Kairi reached up and placed her hand on the back of Sora's head, tilting it down towards her. "_Oh_." He acknowledged, embarrassed. Kairi just let out a small giggle, pulling him closer until their lips met. Once he and Kairi managed to separate, Sora commented breathlessly, "I think I'm going to like this officially being more than friends thing."

"Me too." Kairi smiled, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
